Victim by Tima83 PL 18
by nasty-teen
Summary: MArie jest bita przez swojego męza, Jamesa. W końcu kobiecie udaje się uciec, lecz czy uda jej się zapomnieć?
1. Chapter 1

**Witam! To moje kolejne tłumaczenie do którego chciałabym was zachęcić. Autorką jest Tima83, a betowała dla was lilczur ;) Zapraszam do lektury ;)**

**Rozdział 1**

**Strata **

Uciekam od blisko dwóch lat. Dwa długie, wyczerpujące lata oglądania się za siebie, słuchania odgłosów stóp kroczących za mną, poruszania się wstrzemięźliwie. Wszystko to w nadziei przed ucieczką od _niego_.

James.

Mój mąż.

Mężczyzna, który zwichnął mi nadgarstek z tak błahego powodu, iż pierwszy raz nie przygotowałam posiłku, czekając na niego przy stole.

Mężczyzna, który bez skrupułów rzucił mną o ścianę, bo podejrzewał, że chcę go zostawić. Po tym wypadku miałam wstrząśnienie mózgu.

Był zawistny, szorstki i okrutny, a ja mimo to wyszłam za niego za mąż.

Pytałam samą siebie niezliczoną ilość razy, dlaczego poddawałam się jego okrucieństwom przez te dwa lata istnego piekła nazwanego małżeństwem. I za każdym razem przypominałam sobie, że nie zawsze był takim sukinsynem – gdy się poznaliśmy, był czarujący, wyrozumiały i lojalny.  
Patrząc z perspektywy czasu miał okres, kiedy był zazdrosny i to powinno było mnie ostrzec. Wówczas świadomość, że ktoś tak bardzo troszczył się o mnie, wydawała mi się urzekająca.

No cóż, mądrość po szkodzie1. Powinnam być silniejsza, mądrzejsza i lepiej odporna na jego groźby przemocy.

Powinnam zareagować już pierwszej nocy, gdy tylko posunął się za daleko. Ale zawsze strach reperkusji paraliżował mnie i sprawiał, że zostawałam.

Przeprowadziłam się do Bostonu z mojego rodzinnego miasta Toronto w Ontario, żeby brać udział w UMass i wrócić do Kanady, kiedy moje stopnie będą zadowalające, lecz los przewidział dla mnie inne plany. Oślepłam z miłości do Jamesa. Poznaliśmy się podczas mojej pracy na pół etatu w kawiarni. Był jednym z moich stałych klientów, na dodatek w mgnieniu oka udało mi się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.

Był o cztery lata starszy ode mnie i studiował prawo na Harvardzie. Miał niesamowicie bystry umysł, więc kiedy zwrócił uwagę na mnie, zwykłą Kanadyjkę marzącą o zostaniu nauczycielką, schlebiało mi to ponad wszystko. Miał proste blond włosy sięgające ramion, szczupłą, ale muskularną sylwetkę i uśmiech, który przyprawiał każdą heteroseksualną kobietę o palpitacje serca.

Jego urok i pozorna bezsilność trzymała mnie definitywnie w Stanach. Gdy oświadczył mi się na tydzień przed ukończeniem przeze mnie studiów, umowa była przypieczętowana i musiałam poinformować rodziców, że zostaję w Bostonie. Moja matka, Renee, miała złamane serce, podczas gdy tata, Charlie, był wkurzony, że zgodziłam się zostać żoną Jamesa. Mój ojciec nigdy nie ukrywał swojej niechęci i podejrzliwości względem niego.

Znowu kolejne zignorowane ostrzeżenie.

Charlie zawsze dobrze potrafił osądzić charakter innych ludzi.

Niemniej, mimo istotnego szoku wywołanego u dwojga najważniejszych ludzi w moim życiu, szczęśliwie planowałam ślub z człowiekiem, który, jak myślałam, kochał mnie bezwarunkowo. To były szybkie zaloty i jeszcze szybsze zaręczyny. Zawsze sobie obiecywałam, że nigdy nie wejdę w coś tak trwałego jak małżeństwo. Kiedy jednak trafiło na Jamesa, złamałam swoje zasady z uśmiechem na twarzy i piosenką w sercu. Byłam taka głupia**.**

Zamieszkaliśmy na przedmieściach Bostonu, w przepięknym kwadratowym domu o powierzchni stu dwudziestu dwóch metrów kwadratowych2. Po zakończeniu studiów James otrzymywał wiele licznych ofert pracy z firm prawniczych na terenie całego kraju, ale chciał pozostać w Bostonie. Raz, gdy przyjął swoją pierwszą zapłatę, bezzwłocznie zadecydował, że życie w luksusie jest jak najbardziej dla nas, więc zaczął pracować więcej, by utrzymać nas na tym poziomie. Poświęciłam wszystkie swoje oszczędności, by jego plan wypalił. To był taki rodzaj ceny; oszczędzałam pieniądze, jak się dało, ale robiłam to chętnie, bo wiedziałam, że idzie to na naszą wspólną przyszłość.

Rozpoczęłam pracę jako nauczycielka w szkole podstawowej. Moi uczniowie byli w pierwszej klasie i zakochałam się w każdym z osobna.

Żyłam jak we śnie. Poślubiłam mężczyznę, którego kochałam i który dbał o mnie, pracowałam jako pedagog i mieszkałam we wspaniałym domu.

Ale kilka miesięcy po ślubie "coś" uległo zmianie i zakorzeniło się na stałe w naszym domu. Do dziś nie wiem, dlaczego.

Gdy pierwszy raz mnie uderzył, przepraszał godzinami, zapewniając, jak bardzo jest mu przykro, nazywając siebie wszystkimi rodzajami wstrętnych imion. Przez cały czas wierzyłam, że na żadne z nich nie zasługiwał. Przecież zdarzyło się to tylko raz i nie był on typowym damskim bokserem, o którym można usłyszeć w wiadomościach. Ponadto zasłużyłam, przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam. Sprowokowałam go, a on pęknął, nie wytrzymał. Przekonywałam się, że to był jednorazowy incydent, który nigdy się nie powtórzy. Wybaczyłam mu i na nowo wiedliśmy szczęśliwe życie.

Gdy pierwszy raz złamał mi kość, był to znak, że czas z tym skończyć. Po tamtym zdarzeniu uderzenia i pchnięcia bez specjalnej przyczyny były dla niego łatwiejsze i, o dziwo, nie ukazywał żadnej skruchy. Stał się nieczułym draniem prawie każdej nocy. Jego napady gniewu nie były wywoływane nadużyciem substancji czynnych, jak w typowym odcinku Maury Povich3, dzięki temu uwierzyłam.

Nigdy nie pozwalał, by nasze życie towarzyskie zmieniło się w jakikolwiek sposób z powodu jego skłonności do kierowania agresji na mnie; nadal utrzymywaliśmy nasz wizerunek młodej, szczęśliwej pary z Bostonu. Chodziliśmy na prywatne przyjęcia, towarzyskie spotkania etc. Dla świata byliśmy perfekcyjną parą. Czynił to cholernie pewnie i nigdy nie zapominał o byciu dżentelmenem, gdy wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem – otwieranie drzwi, odsuwanie krzesła, publiczne manifestowanie uczuć.

Nikt by nie podejrzewał, że kiedy był nieszczęśliwy, jego maska znikała, jakby coś się w nim przestawiało; odreagowywał to na mnie.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, mała cześć mnie wciąż go kochała i nigdy nie chciała zobaczyć, że życie, które dla nas stworzyliśmy, zostało zniszczone przez jego nawyk bicia mnie.

Ostateczny cios nadszedł, gdy odkryłam, że jestem w ciąży.

Był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek, gdy wróciłam od lekarza i powiedziałam mu, że zostanie ojcem. Jego uśmiech był szczery; przytulił mnie i powiedział, jak bardzo jest podekscytowany. Głęboko wierzyłam, że to dziecko mogło być dla nas początkiem nowego i szczęśliwego życia. Optymistyczna część mojego „ja" wierzyła, że on zmieni się właśnie przez wzgląd na ciążę. Chciałam dać mu coś, dzięki czemu będzie podekscytowany i stanie się lepszym człowiekiem, a to dziecko było również nadzieją, ponieważ kontrast pomiędzy `teraz`, a `przed` był niewiarygodnie wielki. O tego czasu nigdy mnie nie uderzył i byłam dobrze wypoczęta mimo tylu prac domowych. Na powrót stał się tym mężczyzną, którego poślubiłam – mężczyzną, w którym się zakochałam prawie przed dwoma laty.

Byłam w trzecim miesiącu ciąży, gdy to się stało.

Sprzątałam wokoło domu i schyliłam się, by podnieść coś, co wcześniej upuściłam na posadzkę. Gdy się pochylałam, upadłam i poczułam przeszywający ból w podbrzuszu. Zapłakałam głośnio i złapałam się za brzuch, modląc się o szybkie zniknięcie bólu. James ze strachem w oczach przybiegł natychmiast, słysząc moje przeraźliwe jęki cierpienia. Pamiętam, że posadzka pode mną była zabarwiona na czerwono od krwi. Łzy torowały sobie drogę po moich policzkach, gdy James natychmiastowo podniósł mnie i zawiózł do szpitala.

Godzinę później zostałam poinformowana, że poroniłam. To nie była niczyja wina. Doktor powiedział mi, że była to „chromosomowa anormalność", że dziecko przestało się rozwijać. Jakakolwiek nie byłaby przyczyna, to był dzień, w którym moje serce zostało złamane, a moja dusza cierpiała na myśl o dziecku, którego nigdy nie będę mogła trzymać, tulić do snu albo troszczyć się o nie. On czy ona odeszło ode mnie, zanim dostałam szansę poczuć się komfortowo jako kobieta w ciąży.

Jednakże James nie przyjął diagnozy doktora za dobrze. Zza zamkniętych drzwi mojej sali mogłam usłyszeć, jak wrzeszczy na doktora. Niewyraźnie słyszałam, jak dopytywał się, co mogłam zrobić, aby zapobiec stracie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiłam. Przecież przez te kilka miesięcy pokazał mi, że mój stary James wrócił i możemy dalej starać się o dziecko. Choć czułam się zdruzgotana i potrzebowałam czasu na odżałowanie naszego pierwszego dziecka, mój James mógłby pomóc nam obojgu się wyleczyć. Byłam tego pewna.

Gdy wypisano mnie ze szpitala, w drodze powrotnej James był całkowicie cichy. Uczyłam się czytać jego ruchy jak uliczne znaki. I ten znak ostrzegł mnie o nadchodzących problemach.

Zachował ciszę nawet gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przed domem. Kroczył za mną powoli, pozwalając mi się wyprzedzić. Zdjęłam swój płaszcz i powiesiłam w szafie, stojącej na korytarzu. Mogłam go usłyszeć ponownie tuż za mną, gdy wchodziłam po schodach do naszej sypialni. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, więc się położyłam. Zawołałam Jamesa, by powiedzieć mu, że rozpoczynam swoją wędrówkę lotu do gwiazd. (autorka chciała tak bardzo poetycko powiedzieć, że B. idzie spać)

Gdy tylko moja głowa uderzyła w poduszkę, łzy pociekły mi po policzkach. Płakałam po moim nienarodzonym dziecku. Płakałam po utraconej części mnie, gdyż myślałam, że gdy zajdę w ciążę ponownie, owa stracona część nigdy nie powróci. Lecz najbardziej było mi żal złych relacji z moim mężem. To było dotrzymanie takiej przecudownej obietnicy i dzieciątko rosnące pod moim sercem jeszcze kilka dni temu było symbolem nadziei, o którą modliłam się dzień w dzień od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz użył wobec mnie przemocy. Teraz wiem, że oszukiwałam siebie, wierząc w to, ale przez cały czas czułam jakby to dziecko było cudem mogącym umocnić miłość, którą mieliśmy, scalić nasze wzajemne oddanie.

Jak bardzo się myliłam.

Płakałam, będąc bliską zaśnięciu, gdy rozbudziłam się, czując, jak ktoś chwyta i mocno szarpie moje włosy, zmuszając mnie do wstania. Spojrzałam w górę i ujrzałam Jamesa patrzącego na mnie gniewnie. Jego oddech stał się płytki.

- Wstawaj, ty dziwko! – krzyknął do mnie, bo leżałam na podłodze. James zacisnął pięść na moich włosach i schylił się tak nisko, że jego oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie co moje. Jęknęłam z bólu, gdyż pozycja mojej głowy była niekomfortowa.

- Nie możesz nawet mieć dziecka, tak? Czegoś, co powinno być naturalne dla ciebie. Bezwartościowa – oświadczył.

- James – zaczęłam, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście poddania się. – Możemy spróbować jeszcze raz - zaproponowałam, co brzmiało bardziej, jakbym go błagała, niż rozmawiała z nim. W rzeczywistości powiedziałam te słowa, zanim uświadomiłam sobie, że nigdy nie będę chciała, aby moje dziecko miało kogoś takiego za ojca. Słowa, których użyłam, miały spróbować uchronić mnie przed jego gniewem.

Rozważał ten pomysł, bo uchwyt jego dłoni na mych włosach zelżał. Czując ulgę, westchnęłam nieco za głośno i uwaga Jamesa natychmiast skupiła się ponownie na mnie.

- Jesteś okropną kłamczuchą, Marie. Znam cię. Znam twoje zwyczaje i zachowania. Jesteś MOJA. – Ścisnął moje włosy jeszcze raz, wywołując u mnie jęk bólu.

Jego głos rósł, stając się coraz spokojniejszy i groźniejszy.

– Lepiej uwierz, że możemy spróbować jeszcze raz, bo jeśli nie będziesz wystarczająco dobra, by urodzić mi syna, będziesz do niczego – wyszeptał, wywołując przerażające dreszcze biegnące w dół mojego kręgosłupa. Niechętnie myślałam o tym, co insynuował tym komentarzem, ale w głębi ducha wiedziałam, co to oznacza.

Szarpnął moimi włosami jeszcze raz, by nagle puścić je, rzucając mną o ziemię bez ostrzeżenia. Byłam pewna, że rano na mojej twarzy pojawi się okropnie wielki siniak. Spojrzałam na toaletkę i mimo bólu doceniłam fakt wcześniejszego zrobienia zapasu kosmetyków.

Patrzyłam z podłogi, jak James wychodzi z naszej sypialni, Bóg jeden wie gdzie. Podniosłam się z posadzki i poszłam wolnym krokiem w kierunku wielkiego lustra stojącego za drzwiami sypialni. Moje ubrania były w nieładzie, każdy włos sterczał w inną stronę, a siniak, który miał pojawić się dopiero jutro, zaczął ukazywać swe prawdziwe oblicze. Przez bliski kontakt z ziemią moja warga lekko spuchła. Z kącika oka popłynęła samotna łza spowodowana złością.

Jak mogłam pozwolić sobie na takie traktowanie? Chodzenie na palcach wokół mojego męża we własnym domu przyprawiało mnie o przerażenie - domu, który pomogłam spłacić z moich oszczędności. Nie dość, że byłam załamana utratą dziecka, to jeszcze musiałam stawić czoła presji ponownego zapłodnienia. Nie było mowy, abym chętnie i z własnej woli próbowała zajść w ciążę. To było psychicznie niebezpieczne.

Wyprostowałam się, wygładzając włosy na tyle, na ile było to możliwe i udałam się do łazienki, by się odświeżyć. Szłam przez klatkę schodową, gdy coś dostrzegłam: James stał w drzwiach do łazienki z grymasem na twarzy.

- Gdzie, kurwa, idziesz, co ty sobie myślisz? – zapytał ze złością.

- Potrzebuję obmyć twarz wodą. Pozwól mi – poprosiłam cicho, zbyt zmęczona na dalszą walkę z nim. Jego ręka wyskoczyła do przodu, łapiąc mój prawy nadgarstek – ten, który był skręcony osiem miesięcy wcześniej. Skrzywiłam się.

- Jedyne co potrzebujesz zrobić, to zadośćuczynić za zabicie mojego dziecka – jego głos był spokojny, co było straszniejsze od krzyku. Po raz drugi w ciągu ostatnich minut bałam się mojego męża.

- Dobrze wiesz, że nie zrobiłam tego specjalnie. Chciałam tego dziecka tak bardzo jak ty. – J_eśli nie bardziej_. – Jestem załamana, że nasze dziecko odeszło, ale to nie moja wina.

Na wspomnienie tego, co straciłam, łzy na nowo zaczęły mi spływać po policzku. Podejrzewałam, że tak będzie się działo na każde wspomnienie o dziecku – w końcu może za kilka miesięcy przejdzie.

James zaczął mocno ciągnąć mnie za nadgarstek w stronę sypialni. Próbowałam uwolnić się z jego uchwytu, lecz moje próby spełzły na niczym, gdyż wybrał prawy nadgarstek; czułam więc większy ból, gdy się wierciłam. Zatrzymał się i przestał mnie holować, gdy dotarliśmy do szczytu schodów.

- Zostaw mnie. Nie możesz wyładowywać swojej złości na mnie – błagałam ze znużeniem. Nie zamierzał wyświadczyć mi tej przysługi, ale chociaż poprosiłam, zanim ponowiłam próbę uwolnienia swojego nadgarstka.

Westchnął.

– Marie, musisz sobie coś uświadomić. Ten dom i wszystko w nim to moja własność. Jesteś w tym domu, co oznacza, że należysz do mnie. Mogę robić cokolwiek zechcę z moją własnością. Jeśli zechcę cię uderzyć, zrobię to. Teraz.

Gwałtownie szarpnął moim nadgarstkiem, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Nasze twarze dzielił tylko cal. Gdy zobaczyłam jego spojrzenie, natychmiast cofnęłam się w stronę schodów.

Wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem, zarejestrowałam w zwolnionym tempie. Wiedziałam, co planuje, ale nic nie mogłam zrobić, by go powstrzymać.

- Jeśli zechcę dać ci lekcję, _Marie_ – kontynuował, kładąc nacisk na moje imię, utrzymując poziom swojego głosu w strasznym spokoju – zrobię to. Jeśli zechcę zrobić _to_…

W jednej chwili koziołkowałam w dół schodów we własnym domu, uderzając głową o krawędzie poszczególnych stopni, łamiąc sobie przy tym kilka kości. Nie usłyszałam reszty zdania Jamesa, ponieważ straciłam przytomność, zanim dotarłam do stóp schodów.

Gdy się obudziłam, znajdowałam się w jasnej szpitalnej sali. Słaby, krótki dźwięk brzęczał po lewej stronie mego łóżka. Uchyliłam oczy. Byłam przerażona, gdyż nie wiedziałam, kogo tam zastanę. Zarejestrowałam, że w pokoju jest stanowczo za cicho na to, by ktokolwiek jeszcze, prócz mnie samej, tam był. Otworzyłam oczy, badając otoczenie. Byłam w identycznym pomieszczeniu jak kilka godzin przed moim upadkiem ze schodów. To przybiło mnie do końca.

Czułam się obolała. Był to tępy ból, niewątpliwie dzięki środkom przeciwbólowym wprowadzanym przez moje żyły, niemniej jednak bolało**. **Oceniłam uszkodzenia.Widziałam tylko złamanie lewej ręki. Pozostałe obrażenia musiały być wewnętrzne, ponieważ takie sprawiały wrażenie. Poruszałam swoimi kończynami, by się upewnić, że nie jestem sparaliżowana. Na szczęście nie byłam.Musiałam leżeć tam z godzinę, zanim ktoś do mnie przyszedł i szczerze dziękowałam Bogu, że nie był to James.

Przystojny, blondwłosy doktor, który wyglądał na wczesną czterdziestkę, wszedł do pokoju, trzymając podkładkę do pisania i uśmiechając się tak dziarsko, że moje serce stanęłoby, gdyby właśnie nie zostało brutalnie złamane przez dzisiejsze wydarzenia.

Uśmiech wciąż gościł na jego ustach, gdy zbliżał się do mojego łóżka. Jednakże zmienił się w coś innego. To nie był szczęśliwy uśmiech; to był uśmiech pełen współczucia i litości.

- Witam, pani Huntington. Jestem doktor Cullen. Jak się czujemy?

Oczyściłam gardło i przytaknęłam. – Um, W porządku. Jestem tylko obolała – powiedziałam ochryple.

- Tak, to było do przewidzenia. Spadłaś w dół z kilku metrów, na szczęście obrażenia nie są tak poważne, jak mogły być. Mogłaś dostać paraliżu lub gorzej. – Wyglądał na bardzo skoncentrowanego na mojej osobie. W głębi duszy byłam wdzięczna, że_ ktoś był_.

- Pamięta może pani cokolwiek sprzed wypadku?

O-ho. Co powinnam powiedzieć? Czy James ułożył historyjkę na temat mojego upadku? Jeśli moja wersja nie będzie pokrywać się z jego, popadnę w poważne tarapaty.

Potrząsnęłam dramatycznie głową i zwyczajnie powiedziałam:

- Nie, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

Doktor Cullen nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego moją odpowiedzią, jego czoło pokryło się zmarszczkami.

- Hmm. Twój mąż powiedział, że wróciłaś do domu z ostatniego pobytu w szpitalu po poronieniu i poczułaś się słabo, schodząc w dół po schodach. Ktoś dzwonił do drzwi? – spytał w najmilszy i najbardziej profesjonalny z możliwych sposobów, bez nuty podejrzliwości. Mój instynkt podpowiadał mi, że cały ten incydent dokładnie sobie przeanalizował. Nie było nic w jego oczach, czego nie mogłabym zignorować.

- Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było – odpowiedziałam słabo. – Potrzebowałam tylko odpoczynku i zgaduję, że idąc w dół zbyt szybko, straciłam równowagę czy coś takiego. Jestem wielką niezdarą. Jeśli zobaczy doktor moją dokumentację medyczną, przekona się, że byłam tu już kilka razy. – Wysiliłam się na mały uśmiech, próbując dodać nieco humoru tej sytuacji. Dr. Cullen nie dał się podpuścić. W końcu przytaknął raz głową, odwrócił się i podszedł do drzwi, zamykając je. Przysunął sobie krzesło do mojego łóżka, by na nim usiąść, po czym oparł łokcie na kolanach.

- Pani Huntington, sprawdziłem pani dokumentację. Była pani hospitalizowana cztery razy w poprzednich miesiącach, zanim zaszła pani w ciążę. Wypadki nie były zgodne z różnymi wyjaśnieniami, które izba przyjęć przyjmowała od twojego męża w twoim imieniu. – Chciałam się wtrącić, gdy kontynuował. - Kilka godzin temu mój współpracownik przy wypisie badał cię i nic nie wspominał o siniaku na twarzy ani o spuchniętej wardze. Więc muszę cię o to spytać…- Nachylił się i wziął głęboki oddech. – Proszę być szczerą, pani Huntington. Czy mąż bije panią?

Nie poruszyłam się. Ciche łzy torowały sobie drogę w dół po moich policzkach, moja emocjonalna reakcja zdradziła mnie. Dr. Cullen pokręcił wolno i smutno głową.

- Proszę, pani Huntington.

- Marie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - poprosiłam. Nie mogłam znieść nazywania mnie panią Huntington po raz kolejny, nie w tym kontekście.

- Marie – poprawił. – Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, proszę powiedz mi.

- Spadłam ze schodów, doktorze.

Z pokonanym wyrazem twarzy wstał. - Marie, może zaproponuję, byś zaprzestała powtarzania tego w kółko, a zaczęła chronić siebie. Albo jeszcze lepiej, złóż sprawę do sądu i zacznij na nowo gdziekolwiek.

Nagle zaniosłam się szlochem, przykładając dłonie do twarzy. Doktor, wspominając o mojej ucieczce, przestraszył mnie.

Dr. Cullen usiadł z powrotem i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku mojej.

- Marie, nie ma potrzeby się bać. Gdy wniesiesz sprawę do sądu przeciw niemu, nigdy już cię nie skrzywdzi.

Był zaangażowany, tak jakby była to rozmowa między ojcem a córką, a nie parą obcych sobie ludzi. W całym tym zamieszaniu znalazłam w sobie podziękę za jego współczucie. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby był taki dla wszystkich swoich pacjentów.

- Jest jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej cenionych prawników w mieście. Ma znajomości we wszystkich kancelariach prawniczych w okolicy i nawet z kilkoma prawnikami zdoła się wybronić. Byłabym martwa, gdyby mnie dopadł. – Załkałam cichutko w dłonie, będąc równocześnie zaskoczoną, że zdołałam powiedzieć tyle słów naraz, bez toczenia wewnętrznej walki. – Gdy odejdę, co zrobi moim rodzicom?! On właśnie teraz wymyśla nowe pogróżki przeciw nim, na wypadek gdybym uciekła. – Doktor Cullen wytrzeszczył oczy w reakcji na moje słowa, kręcąc smutno głową. Wydawał się rozmyślać chwilę nad tym, co powiedziałam, by pewnym siebie, ale cichym głosem odpowiedzieć.

- Marie, nie on jeden ma znajomości – wyszeptał, nachylając się w moim kierunku.

Szarpnęłam głową, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Co on powiedział? Co próbował zainsynuować?

- Słucham? – zaczęłam.

- Marie - zaczął, przesuwając się jeszcze bliżej mnie i łapiąc moją dłoń. - Gdzie jest wola, tam jest i sposób. – Otworzył usta, by kontynuować, ale zaniechał tej próby. Skinął lekko głową, jakby właśnie zdecydował, co powiedzieć. – Pomogę ci, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

- W czym chce mi doktór pomóc? – Wciąż byłam bezradna. Wiedziałam, co chciał mi przekazać, ale chciałam, by to powiedział. Wtedy miałabym pewność, że nie jestem w błędzie. Nie chciałam wyjść na taką, co robi sobie tylko nadzieję.

- W ucieczce od tego mężczyzny, jeśli to jest to, czego pragniesz. Pierwszy krok będzie najtrudniejszy, ale jak zrobisz ten jeden, będziesz już na drodze ku lepszemu. – Płomień nadziei zabłyszczał w jego oczach.

- Poważnie? – spytałam niewierząco, siadając prosto na szpitalnym łóżku. Na myśl o tym moje oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Czy on naprawdę ma takie dobre kontakty, by móc mi pomóc?

- Tak – powiedział zwyczajnie. Nie widziałam powodu, by być nieufną, ale czym się motywował?

- Czemu… - zaczęłam.

Doktor westchnął i przeczesał dłonią swoje blond włosy. – Ponieważ to część mojej przysięgi Hipokratesa.

- Przysięga nic nie mówi o ratowaniu kobiet wykorzystywanych przez ich psychopatycznych mężów.

Zaśmiał się mroczno na moje słowa. – Racja, ale robię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ratować swoich pacjentów, a ty jesteś jedną z nich. Mam także syna w twoim wieku, więc czuję się zmuszony do ochrony ciebie, tak jakbym był właśnie z nim. – Jego uśmiech przyniósł nieco ciepła mojemu sercu. Był w stu procentach szczery, co mnie rozczuliło.

- Dziękuję, doktorze. – Zaczęłam płakać, był to silny płacz nadziei, przytłaczającej ulgi, którą dzieliłam z Jamesem tuż przed wypadkiem.

- Marie, proszę, mów mi Carlisle. Nie martw się tym. Zatrzymamy cię tu na noc na obserwację. Porozmawiamy o planie twojej ucieczki później, wieczorem. Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów, by wszystko przygotować.

To naprawdę mogło się udać. Miałam szansę uciec i nigdy już nie odwracać się za siebie. Carlisle mi w tym pomoże.

Wstał i uścisnął moją dłoń. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, moja droga. Odpoczywaj. Wkrótce znów się zobaczymy.

Gdy zostawił mnie samą w pokoju, uczucie ulgi, które przeszło mnie moment wcześniej, powróciło, pochłaniając mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się tak szeroko, że aż rozbolała mnie twarz.

Jakoś ucieknę od niego. Jakoś przetrwam.

1 Cecha osoby, która mówi ` A nie mówiłem!`

2 Ang. Foot – stopa 30,48cm. Dom miał 4 tyś stóp

3 Amerykański talk show


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

**Dr. Cullen POV**

Miałem dyżur już drugą zmianę. Moje plecy bolały bardziej, niż powinny w moim wieku. Zawsze się tak czułem, gdy pracowałem dwie zmiany pod rząd. Mój kręgarz na dniach może oczekiwać ode mnie telefonu.

Gdy tylko wszedłem do izby przyjęć, usłyszałem wołanie pielęgniarek. Podszedłem do nich, a one podały mi kartę młodej kobiety, która spadła ze schodów w swoim podmiejskim domku. Dane wyglądały nieco znajomo, może z powodu częstych wizyt pacjentki w naszym szpitalu. Spojrzałem na dolny kraniec karty i, tak jak podejrzewałem, jej historia pokazywała rozmaite kontuzje i traumy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Przeleciałem szybko wzrokiem po historii jej choroby i notatkach sporządzanych przez lekarzy. Hmm. Co za pechowa kobieta – lub bardzo niezdarna.

Było mi ciężko uwierzyć w to drugie. Jej wypadki wyglądały jak przypadkowe zdarzenia, ale coś w tych sytuacjach do mnie krzyczało. Widziałem już tego rodzaju obrażenia, które były tłumaczone jako „niefortunny wypadek". Bycie lekarzem od około piętnastu lat niosło ze sobą pewne ilości powtarzających się wypadków, które dzwoniły ostrzegawczo w mojej głowie, nawet jeśli nie miałem jeszcze okazji porozmawiać z pacjentem.

Ta osoba – Marie Huntington, lat dwadzieścia sześć, urodzona w szpitalu św. Josepha w Toronto, Ontario – podobno ma paskudnego pecha, śmiem twierdzić po długiej liście obrażeń. Skręcony nadgarstek, złamane ramię, wstrząśnienie mózgu i, co najdziwniejsze, dopiero godzinę temu wypuszczono ją ze szpitala po poronieniu. Teraz jest tu powrotem, bo spadła ze schodów. Co takiego robiła?

Nie miałem możliwości obserwować ją w momencie zjawienia się z powodu poronienia, ale słyszałem słowa lekarza prowadzącego, narzekającego na „niemożliwego człowieka", który winił swoją żonę o spowodowanie tego zdarzenia. Czy ten mężczyzna mógł być odpowiedzialny za jej ostatnią wizytę w naszym budynku?

Zbierałem się w sobie, by zobaczyć, co z panią Huntington. Gdy pchnąłem drzwi od izby przyjęć, rzuciłem spojrzenie na korytarz. Nikt nie kręcił się w pobliżu jej pokoju. Nikt nie czekał na nią na zewnątrz. Co więcej, była sama w pokoju. W jej karcie było napisane, że niecałe dwa lata temu wyszła za mąż, a jej małżonka nigdzie nie było. Ciekawy byłem, gdzie się podziewa, czemu go nie ma przy niej. Bardziej powszechnym zjawiskiem byłoby ujrzenie go stojącego przy jej boku, lecz facet był wyraźnie nieobecny. Po cierpieniu związanym z poronieniem i upadkiem ze schodów – co mogło być dla niej śmiertelne – została pozostawiona samej siebie, w tym okropnym stanie.

Spała, gdy wszedłem do jej pokoju. Jej prawy policzek był spuchnięty, obwódka wokół oka szybko siniała i jedno z ramion było złamane. Miała również krwotok wewnętrzny, który, dzięki Bogu, został w porę zatrzymany przez nasz zespół medyczny. Naprawdę miała dużo szczęścia, że przeżyła, a to, że wyszła z tego wypadku bez większych obrażeń, było prawdziwym cudem.

Chociaż nie znałem jej osobowości, odebrałem ją jako spokojną kobietę, być może z dużą cierpliwością do dzieci. Wyglądała na kogoś, kto ma delikatną duszę. To prawdopodobnie wyjaśniało jej cierpliwość – aczkolwiek źle ulokowaną – poprzez sytuację, w jakiej teraz sama się znalazła. To wszystko było nieco podejrzane. Jednakże, nie mogłem mieć pewności, dopóki nie porozmawiam z nią.

Gdy tylko to pomyślałem, jej oczy zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Nie chciałem jej przestraszyć, więc szybko, niczym poparzony, wyskoczyłem z pokoju. Zamierzałem wrócić do niej po kilku minutach, by dać jej czas na oswojenie się z sytuacją. Prawdopodobnie mogło być to trochę dekoncentrujące: obudzić się znowu w szpitalnej sali, bez osoby bliskiej przy boku. Dam jej minutkę albo dwie.

Gdy minęło kilka minut, otworzyłem drzwi do sali. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej, lecz widząc czystą dezorientację malującą się na jej twarzy, poczułem współczucie. Nienawidziłem tego uczucia, ponieważ byłem pewny, że ona również nie lubi, gdy ktoś się nad nią lituje.

- Witam, pani Huntington. Nazywam się doktor Cullen. Jak się czujemy? – spytałem łagodnie.

– Uh, w porządku. Jestem tylko obolała – odpowiedziała. Jej głos był szorstki.

- Tak, to było do przewidzenia. Spadłaś w dół z kilku metrów, na szczęście obrażenia nie są tak poważne, jak mogły być. Mogłaś dostać paraliżu lub gorzej. Pamiętasz może cokolwiek sprzed wypadku?

Mogłem ujrzeć, z jaką determinacją próbuje odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Obmyślała kłamstwo. Widziałem to wiele razy.

- Nie, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele.

- Hmm. Twój mąż powiedział, że wróciłaś do domu z ostatniego pobytu w szpitalu po poronieniu i poczułaś się słabo, schodząc w dół po schodach. Ktoś dzwonił do drzwi? – spytałem.

- Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było – odrzekła cicho. – Potrzebowałam tylko odpoczynku i zgaduję, że idąc w dół zbyt szybko, straciłam równowagę czy coś takiego. Jestem wielką niezdarą. Jeśli zobaczy doktor moją dokumentację medyczną, przekona się, że byłam tu już kilka razy. – Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

Pokiwałem twierdząco głowo i podszedłem do drzwi, by je zamknąć i zakluczyć. Chciałem mieć pewność, iż będzie wiedziała, że wszystko, co mi powie w tym pokoju, zostanie między nami i będzie chronione tajemnicą lekarską. Postawiłem krzesło bliżej jej łóżka i usiadłem, pochylając się ku niej w stosowny sposób.

- Pani Huntington, sprawdziłem pani dokumentację. Była pani hospitalizowana cztery razy w poprzednich miesiącach, zanim zaszła pani w ciążę. Wypadki nie były zgodne z różnymi wyjaśnieniami, które izba przyjęć przyjmowała od twojego męża w twoim imieniu. Kilka godzin temu mój współpracownik przy wypisie badał cię i nic nie wspominał o siniaku na twarzy ani o spuchniętej wardze. Więc muszę cię o to spytać…- Wziąłem głęboki wdech, zanim dokończyłem myśl.- Proszę być szczerą, pani Huntington. Czy mąż bije panią?

Gdy powiedziałem te słowa, nagle łzy pociekły z jej oczu. Stoicki wygląd natychmiast zniknął. Pokręciłem smutno głową.

- Proszę, pani Huntington.

- Marie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - poprawiła.

- Marie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, proszę, powiedz mi.

- Spadłam ze schodów, doktorze.

Nie zamierzała być ze mną szczera. Wstałem z zamiarem wyjścia. Nim to jednak uczyniłem, odwróciłem się do niej, by po raz ostatni pojąć jej rozumowanie. W końcu zna mnie od jakichś pięciu minut i niczego mi nie zawdzięcza. Ma wszelkie prawa, by odmówić mojej pomocy.

- Marie, może zaproponuję, byś zaprzestała powtarzania tego w kółko, a zaczęła chronić siebie. Albo jeszcze lepiej, złóż sprawę do sądu i zacznij na nowo gdziekolwiek.

W tym momencie zaniosła się płaczem, szlochając w dłonie. Zająłem swoje krzesło z nowym przekonaniem, że jednak mogę jej pomóc.

- Marie, nie ma potrzeby się bać. Gdy wniesiesz sprawę do sądu przeciw niemu, nigdy już cię nie skrzywdzi.

- Jest jednym z najlepszych i najbardziej cenionych prawników w mieście. Ma znajomości we wszystkich kancelariach prawniczych w okolicy i nawet z kilkoma prawnikami zdoła się wybronić. Byłabym martwa, gdyby mnie dopadł. Gdy odejdę, co zrobi moim rodzicom?! On właśnie teraz wymyśla nowe pogróżki przeciw nim, na wypadek gdybym uciekła.

Byłem zszokowany. Ten mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie miał żadnych skrupułów, moralności i duszy. Grożenie jej rodzinie, w razie gdyby go zostawiła, było aktem zdesperowanego faceta, jak również obłąkanego.

Musiało być coś, co w tej sytuacji mógłbym zrobić dla tej biednej kobiety.

Było.

Mogłem zrobić wiele.

Mam bardzo wpływowych przyjaciół. Muszę przyznać, że kilku z nich nie kojarzyło się z bardzo szanowanymi ludźmi, ale i te powiązania mogły być bardzo przydatne.

Jak w tym przypadku.

- Marie, nie on jedyny ma znajomości – wyszeptałem.

- Słucham? – Była zdezorientowana.

- Marie - powiedziałem, klepiąc ją w dłoń leżącą na jej kolanie. - Gdzie jest wola, tam jest i sposób.

Zastanawiałem się, jakie powinny być moje następne słowa. Ujrzenie błysku nadziei w jej oczach było wystarczającym powodem, jak dla mnie, by jej pomóc. Moje myśli błądziły tu i tam. - Pomogę, ci jeśli mi pozwolisz.

- W czym chce mi doktor pomóc?

- W ucieczce od tego mężczyzny, jeśli to jest to, czego pragniesz. Pierwszy krok będzie najtrudniejszy, ale jak zrobisz ten jeden, będziesz już na drodze ku lepszemu. – Szczerze miałem nadzieję, że zaufa mi wystarczająco mocno, by pozwolić sobie pomóc.

- Naprawdę? – Usiadła prosto na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się we mnie.

- Tak – powiedziałem poważnie. Wciąż była zdezorientowana.

- Czemu… - spytała.

Przeczesałem dłonią swoje blond włosy. – Ponieważ to część mojej przysięgi Hipokratesa.

- Przysięga nic nie mówi o ratowaniu kobiet wykorzystywanych przez ich psychopatycznych mężów.

Zaśmiałem się, choć sytuacja wcale nie była zabawna.

- Racja, ale robię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ratować swoich pacjentów, a ty jesteś jedną z nich. Mam także syna w twoim wieku, więc czuję się zmuszony do ochrony ciebie, tak jakbym był właśnie z nim.

- Dziękuję, doktorze.

Znów zaczęła płakać. Przyjąłem to jako akceptację mojej pomocy. Zamierzam zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by utrzymać ją z dala od tego miasta i Jamesa Huntingtona. Jeśli plan powiedzie, będzie mogła zacząć wszystko od nowa, bez oglądania się za siebie.

- Marie, proszę, mów mi Carlisle. Nie martw się tym. Zatrzymamy cię tu na noc na obserwację. Porozmawiamy o planie twojej ucieczki później, wieczorem. Muszę wykonać kilka telefonów, by wszystko przygotować.

Wstałem, czując wielką dumę, że mogę pomóc Marie rozpocząć nowe życie. Uścisnąłem jej dłoń. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, moja droga. Odpoczywaj. Wkrótce znów się zobaczymy.

Pomachałem jej i opuściłem pokój. Zostało mi jeszcze dużo planowania. Musiałem zadzwonić do kogoś, kto upozoruje śmierć…

**BPOV**

Tej nocy doktor Cullen przyszedł do mojego pokoju i przedstawił plan ucieczki. Wyglądało na to, że Carlisle ma wspaniałą reputację wśród społeczności, a jego wpływy były na tyle duże, by zorganizować akcję pomocy. Co więcej, wydawało się, że nikt nie miał prawa podważyć jego osądu bądź decyzji. Miałam szczęście.

Nie podał mi szczegółów ucieczki, ponieważ uważał, że w tym momencie nie poradziłabym sobie z tym wszystkim, jednak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zbyt poważnie podszedł do mojego upadku ze schodów. Przeniósł mnie bowiem na intensywną terapię na kilka godzin, by mieć pewność, że mój stan się już nie pogorszy.

Gdy tam byłam, Carlisle zadzwonił do Jamesa, by poinformować go, że odniosłam poważne obrażenia głowy podczas upadku i najprawdopodobniej wpadnę w śpiączkę tej nocy, co jest bardzo powszechne przy tego rodzaju upadkach. Cullen powiedział mi, że miałam niezwykłe szczęście, że wyszłam z tego „cało". Gdy chciałam się go zapytać, jak zamierza to przedstawić, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową, robiąc się przy tym poważnym i powiedział:

- Przykro mi, takie rodzaje powikłań są częste przy tego typu obrażeniach. To nic niezwykłego. Niektóre z ran głowy są bardzo poważne, nie do wyleczenia.".

James nie powiedział wiele w odpowiedzi. Dr. Cullen odmówił mi wyjawienia wszystkiego, co powiedział mój mąż, jednakże James prawdopodobnie nie mógł opanować swojej pogardy wobec mnie, nawet podczas rozmowy telefonicznej z lekarzem, którego nigdy nie spotkał. Pewnie był bardzo podekscytowany faktem, że jego beznadziejna żona wpadnie w śpiączkę i prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie obudzi.

Jedyną rzecz, jaką wyjawił mi doktor, było zapytanie Jamesa, za jaki czas mogę się obudzić, na co Carlisle odpowiedział, że mój stan zdrowia się szybko pogarsza. James natychmiast powiedział lekarzowi, by mnie odłączył od aparatury i zadbał o kremację moich zwłok. Pogodził się z moją śmiercią i nawet nie zechciał przyjść do szpitala zobaczyć mnie po raz ostatni, co zdegustowało nas oboje i zarazem zadowoliło doktora.

**Dr. Cullen POV**

- Halo, pan Huntington?

- Przy telefonie.

- Witam, nazywam się Carlisle Cullen i jestem lekarzem pana żony.

- Och tak, racja. W czym mogę pomóc? Czy jej stan się zmienił?

- Niestety tak, panie Huntington – powiedziałem, próbując dodać trochę smutnego tonu do mojej wypowiedzi.

- Aha.

- Stan pańskiej żony nagle szybko się obniżył. Obrażenia głowy ciągle się pogarszają. Bardzo mi przykro, panie Huntington, ale żona najprawdopodobniej dziś w nocy zapadnie w śpiączkę.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Co ten okrutny i brutalny facet może sobie myśleć? Wreszcie usłyszałem jego głębokie i gniewne oddechy.

- Jakie są szanse, że się wybudzi? – Zero bólu, zero udręki w jego głosie, tylko złość. Bardzo mnie to niepokoiło. Wiedziałem, do czego jest zdolny, jednak to było nie do opisania. Jak może być taki bezduszny, jeśli w grę wchodzi życie jego żony?

Zamaskowałem zdegustowanie w moim głosie, gdy odpowiedziałem:

- Obawiam się, że szanse są znikome. Musimy podłączyć ją do urządzenia stymulującego oddychanie. Działanie jej mózgu dramatycznie się zmniejsza. Przykro mi.

To był inny rodzaj pauzy. Wydawało się, że myśli w ciszy nad tym, co mu przekazałem.

- Przedyskutowaliśmy już tego rodzaju sprawy wcześniej. Wie pan, na wypadek gdyby jedno z nas znalazło się w tej sytuacji. Dopóki jestem upoważniony do opieki nad nią chcę, abyście zaprzestali podtrzymywania jej życia – powiedział obojętnie. Podejrzewałem, że jeszcze nie skończył. – To jest to, czego by chciała – dodał cicho. Miałem wiele wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno rozmawiali o tym albo czy Marie wie, że jej mąż ma zamiar pozwolić jej odejść.

- Rozumiem – odrzekłem na tyle przyjaźnie, na ile pomagało mi moje podejście do tego faceta. – Możemy potrzebować pana do załatwienia formalności. Rozumie pan – rozmawiałem z nim jak z każdym zasmuconym małżonkiem, nie jak z prawnikiem.

- Tak, jestem zaznajomiony z tego typu dokumentami. Przefaksuję je do pana w ciągu niecałej godziny.

Usłyszałem stukot w klawiaturę w tle. Wyglądało na to, że James nie miał za grosz szacunku do żony, by przestać pracować i skupić całą swą uwagę na jej lekarzu; chyba że właśnie przygotowywał potrzebne dokumenty…

- Kiedy będę mógł już oddać ciało do kremacji do domu pogrzebowego F.J. Higgins1?

Nie mogłem powstrzymać swoich ruchów. Gdy tylko usłyszałem, z jaką bezdusznością mówi o kremacji, jakby pytał się, czy jego auto zostało już umyte, zacząłem się przechadzać po pokoju. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić.

- Te rzeczy będą gotowe najprędzej za kilka dni.

- Nie ma sensu również tego odwlekać. Potrzebuję tylko czasu, by obdzwonić rodzinę. Czy może być gotowe na czwartkowe popołudnie?

Był wtorkowy poranek. Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić; pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą.

Profesjonalnym tonem odrzekłem cicho. – Zdecydowanie.

- Dobrze. Zadzwonię jeszcze, by dowiedzieć się, jak się mają sprawy. Czy jest coś, co powinienem jeszcze wiedzieć?

Nie do wiary. Absolutnie niemożliwe. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałem.

- Czy możemy się pana spodziewać w szpitalu jeszcze zanim F.J. Higgins zabierze jej ciało? – Byłem przygotowany na jego odpowiedź. Przynajmniej tak sądziłem.

- Nie widzę takiej potrzeby. Nie jestem zainteresowany oglądaniem zwłok. Wolałbym zachować swoje wspomnienia z czasów, gdy była żywa, zamiast zastępować je obrazami trupa.

Westchnąłem.

– Rozumiem – powiedziałem ponownie, próbując przywołać profesjonalny ton wypowiedzi. – Otrzymaliśmy już faks od pana, więc możemy odłączyć panią Huntington. Zakładam, że jutro skontaktujemy się już z domem pogrzebowym.

James coś odburknął, by potwierdzić moje słowa.

- Cóż, panie Huntington. Jest mi naprawdę przykro z powodu pańskiej straty. Gdyby miał pan jakieś pytania, proszę dzwonić.

- Tak, dziękuję za telefon. Dobrego dnia życzę.

Odłożyłem słuchawkę, zanim usłyszałem sygnał telefoniczny.

Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że James jest aż tak bezdusznym mężczyzną, że nawet nie chce zobaczyć „zwłok" Marie albo spojrzeć na nią, zanim "wyciągniemy wtyczkę" aparatu podtrzymującego życie. Na wypadek gdyby zmienił zdanie, przygotowałem plan awaryjny. Oczywiście dawał on mniejsze szanse na powodzenie. Także fakt, że James chciał skremować ciało, było czystym prezentem od losu. To ratowało mnie przed tłumaczeniem się przed pracownikami domu pogrzebowego oraz daniem dużego „datku" dyrektorowi domu Whitney'owi, w zamian za jego milczenie.

Musiałem tylko poinformować Whitney'a o przygotowaniach. Dałby Jamesowi po prostu popiół drzewny i otrzymał swoją zaliczkę bez specjalnej roboty. Zgodził się natychmiastowo. Nie tylko przygotowywaliśmy wszystko związane z pochówkiem, lecz również wyjaśniłem mu sytuację, w której znalazła się Marie. Był szczęśliwy, że może pomóc, pod warunkiem, że nigdy nie wydałoby się jego powiązanie z sfabrykowaniem jej śmierci. Skoro nigdy nie będzie powodu, by pytać o okoliczności śmierci tej kobiety – zadbałem o wszystko i zapłaciłem odpowiednim ludziom, aby zwrócili się w inną stronę - zapewniłem go, że jego nazwisko i biznes nigdy nie będą podejrzane o złe działanie.

Czwartek nadszedł niespodziewanie szybko. Marie była zirytowana, ale zapewniłem ją, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i będzie bezpieczna. Mógłbym rzec, że bardzo chciała w to uwierzyć, ale nie mogła. Widziałem płomień nadziei w jej spojrzeniu oraz paniczny strach przed zostaniem uciekinierką. Nawet gdy powiedziałem jej tyle z planu, ile było konieczne, była przerażona perspektywą śmierci.

W teorii plan był normalny: przetransportujemy Marie ze szpitala zgodnie z życzeniami jej męża. Podjąłem już przygotowania z Whitney'em, w sprawie zawiezienia jej do domu pogrzebowego. Po pierwsze, będzie tam naprawdę bezpieczna. Czekać będzie na nią kierowca i samochód, który zabierze ją do Nowego Jorku. Mam nadzieję, że polubi towarzystwo kierowcy w równym stopniu, co ja…

1 F.J. Haggis to amerykański znany dom pogrzebowy. Coś jak u nas Zakrzewski.


End file.
